Crashed
by rndfaace
Summary: My thoughts were invaded when I heard a pair of brakes screech. Then I saw it. A green Ford F150 skidded on the pavement. Right into…My heart stopped and it didn’t just drop, it hit hell. I don't own a thing.
1. Chapter 1

(Rated T for language throughout)

"Have a good day at school girls! Remember, no sex-" I cut his usual warning off with the slam of my car door. Bianca and I rolled our eyes in unison.  
"When is he going to get a life?" Bianca asked me in an aggravated tone.

"When he doesn't have to worry about you gallivanting off, getting drunk and having sex." I replied with a sneer.

"Have you forgotten?" Bianca retorted, "YOU were the drunk one that night when dad was out of town!"

I winced, remembering that weekend's main attraction. Me. Thank God most of the chaos about the event died down. _'Hold my hair.'_ Oh my gosh.I mentally squashed that comment. I remembered Patrick just then. Our suspensions were up today. I may not get into the college of my choice, but at least I have the pride of knowing I stood up for myself. _At least now I know I have Patrick's respect. _No. He better had respected me before that. Obviously he didn't because the night of the fire he figured I would be his whore and at the Fall Fling he ditched me.

"Kat!" Bianca shouted. I awoke from my mental war just in time to slam on my brakes and avoid the kids on the crosswalk. I sighed heavily as the cross guard lady shot me a dirty look. "What was that!?" Bianca inquired, clutching her chest dramatically.

"Nothing." I replied in an exasperated monotone. When everyone had reached the sidewalk on the other side I hit the gas pedal. Maybe Mandela had been right when she told me Patrick would brainwash me because I obviously can't think about him and do anything else at the same time. I rolled my eyes at the stupid rumor. He wishes he had that power over me. _He does…and I know it…_ It doesn't mean I have to EVER admit it aloud.

I pulled into the school parking lot and drove to my usual spot. I wonder if they lifted the policy about the locker searches. Oh well I guess. It all seems so trivial now that I've been suspended for it. Bianca, again interrupting my thoughts, struggled with the sticky passenger door. I jumped out of my side and walked slowly over to hers routinely. I pulled on the handle while leaning against the shoulder of the door, and like always, it gave to the force. Bianca emerged with her backpack in hand.

"Ugh. Next time you go to Auto Shop, fix that stupid door!" She complained as she began to walk toward Chastity (A.K.A. Adolf).

I shut her door and walked back to my side, shaking my head. I reached into the backseat and grabbed my bag. Now, shutting my door I heard a familiar sound; a motorcycle engine. Leaning against my baby I waited for him to pull into his usual spot. I watched him watch me from the entrance; his shade was slid up on his helmet.

He pulled into the lot with ease, keeping his eyes fixed on where I was. At least he's finally wearing a helmet, though he should slide the face shield down on it.My thoughts were invaded when I heard a pair of brakes screech.

Then I saw it. A green Ford F150 skidded on the pavement. Right into…My heart stopped and it didn't just drop, it hit hell.


	2. Chapter 2

I heard a few girls scream and I ran over to the accident as quickly as my boots could take me. Oh my God, please, please, please. I finally reached him. His motorcycle lay skewed to bits on top of him. I grabbed as many pieces of it as I could to free his body from the death trap. Next thing I knew, a few guys from the football team were next to me, helping me.

"Kat, we'll do this, make sure he's okay!" Joey Donner said quickly. I obeyed and crawled over to where Patrick's head lay on the ground. I sat behind him and carefully placed his head on my lap. I cautiously pulled his helmet off, trying not to move his neck. He was breathing raggedly. I started talking to him, choking back tears.

"Patrick, Patrick please open your eyes," I pleaded. I finally got his helmet off successfully. He moaned in pain.

"Shhiiiitt." He cursed. "What the hell?"

"Patrick, you were just in a wreck, don't move. I don't know how you were…affected." I coughed nervously at the last word.

"Kat…" He said my name and finally opened his eyes; his beautiful mocha eyes were filled with pain and fear.

When I saw his eyes, I cracked. Tears dripped quietly from my eyes and landed in places unknown at that point. I assume one had fallen onto Patrick because he looked at me and painfully tried to smirk.

"Don't worry Kitty Kat, your obsession isn't dead just yet."

I ignored his jab because I knew he was trying to lighten the situation. I knew he was in immense pain. The smell of motor oil burned my nose and for the first time since he opened his eyes for me, I looked up at my surroundings. Crowds of students and teachers filled the parking lot along with gasps and loud murmur.

The sound of sirens then took my senses. _Finally. _It seems like EMT's take forever to reach the scene. I heard Bianca call my name. She started running towards me but Joey held her back. She probably thinks I was in the crash too. Knowing her, she's probably thought of a whole story line to a Soap Opera.

I looked back down at Patrick; his eyes were closed again, pain was evident on his swollen, cement scratched face. Bits of gravel were embedded into the blood on his cheek. I would have touched it softly with my hand but I knew it would cause him more unneeded pain, so instead I started to stroke his beautiful, curly, raven-colored hair. I touch thick blood on my fingertips but I don't care. I could also feel him relax a bit in my lap. Then, I felt someone tug at my arms and lift Patrick off of my legs.

"No," I shouted. "I can't leave him!"

"Come on honey, my partner is getting him on a stretcher. Everything is going to be okay!" A woman's voice spoke, sickening me with uncertain, falsely coated words.

"I need to stay with him!" I objected persistently, suddenly getting weak with the fight.

"Dear, your boyfriend will be fine. We're taking him to the local hospital. You can come visit him after school." She reassured me as she dragged me away from Patrick. My boyfriend? Wait…no-

My thought stopped when I heard the second EMT call to the woman. "Chelsea, he isn't breathing!"


	3. Chapter 3

My eyes widened and tears flowed freely now. The woman ran over to him and jumped inside the car. I started after her but Joey held me back just as Bianca wrapped her arms around me. All I could do was watch as the ambulance doors shut and sped away. I crumbled, still crying. The teachers were shooing all of the other students away till there wasn't anyone else other than Bianca, Joey and I.

I suddenly snapped out of it and started towards my car. Bianca looked over at Joey and they both started to follow. Adrenaline coursed through my veins and I could taste a metallic flavor in my mouth like dirty pennies that made me want to retch.

"Kat, you're going to miss the first day back from your suspension!" Bianca reminded me.

"Do I look like I care about school right now?!" I snapped at her getting into the driver's side of my car. He won't have anyone else there to see him after he wakes up. I don't believe any of the rumors that have been spread about his parents but I do know his family isn't whole. I still remember that key chain he kept with him of his father.

"We're going with you." Bianca told me as she let Joey in the back seat. I nodded and started the car. _For the first time, God, I'm praying- begging you not to take Patrick like you did Mom._ _I just started to really trust him. Well…as much trust as you can put into a high school guy. But still- I know I haven't prayed to you since Mom's death, but I need you to make sure everything is okay. _

Mindlessly, I made it to the hospital-the same one Dad works at. I dropped Joey and Bianca off at the entrance so they could get directions to the emergency floor. I parked my car beside a tree and shuffled back towards the main door.

When I entered the smell of hospital immediately sickened me. Oh how I HATE this smell. I snarled in disgust and looked for the model and Bianca. When I found them over by the elevator, we entered and they pressed button three.

"Is that where he is?" I asked quietly.

"No," Joey answered, "that's where he will be once he's…" He paused, trying to choose his words wisely for once.

"It's the waiting room for recovery." Bianca stepped in, sensing Joey's trouble. He gave her a 'thank you' sort of look just as the bell rang for arrival to the floor.

Joey and Bianca sat down in chairs facing a big screen television; they knew it was going to be a long day. I walked up to the receptionist's desk.

"Hello," The woman said, "Name?"

"Kat Stratford. I'm waiting to see Patrick Verona from emergency." I replied.

"Okay honey, have a seat. I will let you know if-" I winced. "-When he gets settled on the floor." She restated with a smile. I nodded and sat down beside Bianca. She looked up at me, giving me a sympathetic look and patted my shoulder. I returned with an uncertain smile though I'm sure she saw right through it. This is one of the few moments I'm glad I have a sister.

I turned my attention toward a picture on the wall of a silhouetted couple holding hands on a beach and immediately my thoughts went back to Patrick. I can't believe this has happened. Today seemed like just another day. There weren't three white rabbits, black cats, broken mirrors or anything else near me this morning. Well…there WERE a few broken mirrors, but that ship had already sailed.


	4. Chapter 4

The hours dragged on and on until I finally got word that he was alive and in recovery. Bianca and Joey were asleep with Bianca on his shoulder and his head on hers. It was dare I say, very cute. I smiled and wondered for the millionth time how Patrick was doing.

Out of nowhere my Dad walked into the room, making a bee-line towards me. He wrapped his arms around me and murmured, "Kat, I'm so sorry about the deep-voiced, definitely older than seventeen, man-boy…" He said, forgetting his name for the hundredth time. I smiled at his attempt to lighten my mood.

"I'm alright, Dad…I just hope Patrick is." I replied softly, trying not to wake Bianca and Joey.

"You know dear, I was told by your principle what you did and I'm so proud of you. You took care of that man-boy with flying colors."

"Dad, its Patrick…and thank you." He was about to say something else to me until he caught sight of my sister and the 'naked boy in his house with abs and blonde hair.' I giggled internally, remembering that day.

"It's him again!!" He started but I stepped in.

"Dad, let them be. They are fully clothed and I have been here the whole time to make sure of it. They have stayed here with me this whole time and tonight they both have a football game to attend." I informed him, hoping he'll simmer down a bit and to my surprise he actually did.

"Okay…" He said with apprehension. My dad said his goodbyes for the moment because he got a call to go deliver another annoyance. I'm actually enjoying this time to think in silence. All I have heard for the past seven hours is gossip, shopping, cheerleading, modeling, and dating. I swear Joey could easily pass as a teenage girl. I can tell he really has feelings for Bianca and boy do I know she returns them. I feel sorry for the tall geeky kid I took home that one night. He is so in love with her…maybe more than Joey obviously is. I bet that pisses off Chastity pretty good.

I started to hear my Beatles 'Eleanor Rigby' ringtone. Pulling out my phone I jabbed at the 'talk' button.

"Hello?" I said, forgetting to check the ID.

"Kat, ohmygoshi'msogladthatyourokay!" Mandela's worried, frantic voice rang in my ear.

"Mandela, I'm fine. I'm at the hospital waiting for the 'okay' to go and see Patrick."

"Be careful…he's still just as dangerous as he normally is…motorcycle accident or not." She cautioned.

I sighed exasperated. Does she ever know when to quit with the warnings? "Mandela…I'll be fine."

"Well…" She started, "There is naturally only about a thousand rumors going around. One said that you caused it, another one claimed that Patrick planned it to commit suicide and my favorite one was that the driver of the car wanted to get revenge on Patrick for stealing his girlfriend in eighth grade."  
I rolled my eyes. "Ugh. Okay. Thanks. I'll be at school tomorrow, okay? I will text you once I know anything more about his condition too. Talk to you soon. Bye."

I ended the call without hearing her goodbye. Do people really think I caused it? Does Patrick think I caused it? Did I really? _Of course not…and Patrick would never blame me._ He might. He might be angry about the situation. He might be angry at me.

I sighed loudly, completely drained. Sitting down in a chair distant from the other two my mind is swimming with possible reactions from Patrick. To tell the truth, I'm terrified.

I heard the door open and a man with black hair in a white lab coat walked out. "Kat Stratford?" He called my name and I jumped up to greet him.

"Yes, that's me. How is he? Is he okay?" I asked quickly.

* * *

Thank you to everyone who has been following my story so far!

I'm so pleasantly surprised with all of your reviews/favorites and alerts.

After this fic, I will be uploading a few more. Thank you again!

-Rachel


	5. Chapter 5

He smiled and replied, "Patrick is fine. Well…he's stable anyway. He has a broken leg, rib, and collar bone. One of his lungs had started to collapse but didn't fully. He isn't going to look as attractive as he usual and he might be asleep. I'm going to allow you to go into his room but I'm going to ask you not to wake him. He needs his rest."

I nodded. "Thank you."

I followed him to a dimly lit room.

"I swear, we couldn't get this kid to shut up after he woke up when the stretcher was on its way in." The doctor stated before he turned.

"Figures." I replied, agreeing with him.

"He kept demanding to see you. We had to sedate him, he was so persistent." He continued. I smiled and nodded, thanking him again.

The doctor exited and kept the door ajar. The room smelled of gauze, plastic and Febreze; a horrible combination. I forgot all about the scent when I saw Patrick. My eyes immediately started to well up. I walked over to his bedside and saw a cast on his leg, bandages around his arms and a brace supporting his neck. The heart monitor's beep was the only sound audible other than his slow breathing.

He stirred a little and bit his swollen, purple tinted bottom lip in pain, oblivious of my presence. His face was scratched and bruised but still beautiful. He opened his eyes and cursed under his breath. He turned to me and attempted a smile. "Kat." He said my name hoarsely.

"Hey…" I said biting my own lip.

"You look like shit." He stated with a wink.

I rolled my eyes and laughed. "Yeah…that's what nine and a half hours without food and filled with questions will do to you…And for the record you have no business telling me that I look like shit." I retorted, not about to let that one slide.

He smiled without wincing this time. "There's the Kat I know." I pulled a chair up to his bedside and looked back at him, worried that he was angry inside, but was just buying time for my sake. "Ah, my bike is ruined. Damn." He said in a sad monotone.

"You could have died and all you're concerned about is your bike?" I asked him in disbelief.

"What if it happened to your car?" He inquired. He's right. I nodded in agreement. "Wha?" He asked. "No backhand comment? Come ON, you have to fight me. I'm bored." He said winking again.

I wish he would just shut up and realize the situation he's in. He's going to have to have months of physical therapy and home schooling until his rib and collar bone heal. Idiot.

I looked up at him again, trying to find the anger somewhere in his eyes. He looked at me, confused. "Kat?" He asked.

"Yeah, no, I'm fine." I lied through my teeth.

"You think it's your fault, don't you." He stated more as a comment than a question. I hate that he has the ability to read my mind, but I nodded; too tired to disagree.

"Don't be stupid, you couldn't have changed anything. That idiot was texting and I found out not too long ago that all he did was sprain his back. I swear to God this hospital stay is going on his tab." He told me while rolling his eyes. I nodded again, and I laid my head on the side of his bed. I could hear his smirk turn into a soft smile.

He didn't say anything this time. I felt him move his hand closer to me. He started to stroke my hair gently. I closed my eyes and inhaled. Even with the horrible stench of the hospital, he still retained his scent. His aroma reminds me of a crisp fall night sometime around Halloween. I smiled then; relieved that he was okay and wasn't angry with me. _Thank you God…_

_

* * *

_Did you guys really think I could kill Patrick off? :D

Thank you all for reading, reviewing, favoring, etc.

I appreciate all of your responses!


	6. Chapter 6

I drove into the school parking lot. It felt nice to have Patrick finally back at school. I looked at him in my peripheral vision while he drummed his fingers to the song 'There is a Light that Never Goes Out' by The Smiths. Pulling into my usual parking place, I jumped out of my car to open the sticky passenger door. It came loose with no problem for once. I grabbed Patrick's backpack and waited for him to stagger out of the car to get his crutches situated.

His collarbone and mid section were still "sore as hell", as he so mildly put it, but he toughed it out these past few months without wraps or braces. He grabbed for his backpack but I pulled it out of his reach.

"What? Just because I'm a _woman_, I can't carry two backpacks?" I inquired.

He rolled his eyes. "What? Just because I'm a _cripple_, I can't carry my own backpack?" He retorted. I paused, because he did have a point. I handed his backpack to him and held his crutches while he stopped to sling it over his shoulder. He quickly winced and cursed in pain while struggling to get it off.

"Give me your bag." I demanded.

"Yeah, ouch, yeah, hooooly…!" I cut him off by shoving his crutches in his hands while exchanging his bag at the same time. Stupid Patrick. Too freakin' prideful to thank a woman for carrying his stupid backpack. He could still use a lethal dosage of manners, but with all the pain killers he has been taking, it's a wonder he can carry on a conversation without falling asleep.

We walked through the doors of Pauda High together and everyone stopped their conversations and stared at Patrick like he was a ghost. He pasted on his usual bored, emotionless, but-can-kick-your-ass-in-a-second look.

I rolled my eyes at the few that dared to speak out to Patrick and I. Quotes like: "Back from the dead Verona?" and "You drag your girlfriend to hell with you?" or my favorite, "Have you kicked Jason's ass yet for getting revenge on you?" That one is hilarious to him, Mandela and me.

We stopped at his locker and I switched out his books for him, and then headed towards mine. We talked about the rumors as we walked and laughed at the stupidity of others a bit, then I gave him his bag so he could get to class. I was starting to walk away when he stopped me.

"Kat, wait..."

I turned to him, "What is it you want now, Verona?" I asked, shutting my locker door and turning to face him.

He shuffled over to me rather quickly, barely leaving a gap between us. My breath caught in my throat. What does he want and why does he think he can get it this close? Just because I was at his house pretty much every day to help him back to his feet, doesn't mean he gets to be this close to me physically.

"Other than some morphine?" He replied to my question with a smirk.

I rolled my eyes and started to walk away once more. He grabbed my arm and pulled me back to him, his familiar scent filled my nose. He slowly closed the gap between us, putting his warm hand on my cheek. I blushed madly, my eyes widened at the volts of shock that ran through my whole body. He slowly bent down and captured my lips in his. His lips were soft and smooth. I returned the kiss slowly, savoring every second. His lips moved on mine, wanting more and I lifted my hand to his cheek to pull him closer.

He reluctantly pulled away but his hand never left my cheek. He stared down the swarm that was forming in the hallway.

"We attract quite a crowd, huh?" He said smirking, turning his attention towards me.

"Uh...Yeah..." I said breathlessly. The crowd hurried, trying to escape from Patrick's deathly glare.

The bell screamed through the nearly empty halls. Patrick placed a soft, sweet kiss on my lips. I froze and wanted to kiss him back, but before I could react he had already started to limp away to his class.

I smiled and bit my lip, licking where his lips once were. I noticed the familiar feeling of butterflies swarm in my stomach. Slowly, I turned the other direction, disappointed to have him out of my sight.

Then, I heard his voice call to me, again sidetracking me from class. "Hey, Stratford, we both know we enjoyed that first one, but you should still probably get help with that obsession of yours!" He called, stifling a laugh.

My eyes narrowed and I plastered a wicked grin on my face. He tried to quickly hobble away when he saw me grab a pen from my bag and throw it at him. We exchanged smirks and walked our separate ways. It is definitely great to have him back.

* * *

**END. **I just want to thank all of you for reading/favoring/reviewing and just being so supportive throughout this project.

I know some of you will be disappointed in me for not writing more about Patrick's recovery.

I started and halfway through another chapter, something told me to just end it like planned. BUT you have no idea how much I appreciate all of your opinions.

Thank you all so much again. I will be writing new material very soon.

-Rachel


End file.
